


Predaking X Reader

by Blue_Drakon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Anthropophobia, Blood and Gore, Broken Bone, Complicated Relationships, Dream Sex, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Extreme Fear, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Hurt, Kidnapping, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Pain, Panic Attacks, Predacon, Reader Is Injured, Reader is gender neutral, Science Experiments, Sexual Interfacing, Starvation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swearing, Trust Issues, Wet Dream, awkward moments, bond, cover your ears my children, eventual NSFW, predaking needs a hug, predaking x reader, reader can be sassy af, reader is a predacon, reader is paranoid af, so many awkward moments, there will be robo sex but we aint there yet, which pretty much means fear of socializing, you meet predaking on chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Drakon/pseuds/Blue_Drakon
Summary: You're stranded on planet Earth with an unfortunate injury that renders you flightless. Now, all you can worry about is hiding away from prying optics and gathering enough Energon to keep you alive. That is, until you meet another Predacon, who goes by the name of Predaking. Will you chose to trust him? Or lose all hope for saving your species ?





	1. Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU the Predacons can speak normally in their Dragon form, without the need to transform into a humanoid form. Now, I'm going to give the reader a nickname, I hope you don't mind, Although I will use (y/n) from time to time as well, to balance things out. Also, I'll be using a google converter to give you bootiful Americans distance in feet/inches because I know there are many ppl who use that measurement! Slanted is when you speak in your head/thoughts
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is my first story ever on, not only the Transformers fandom but this site as well ^.^

_It's right there!!_ You wanted so wail out so bad but thought better of it. A good 15 meters (49 ft)away, was a small energon crystal the size of a single claw. It wouldn't be enough to sate your desperate hunger, Unicron knows you haven't been over 30% energon levels in a long time. The feeling of being full or satisfied with hunger, became a distant fantasy one such as yourself can only dream about.

  
This little piece of _scrap_ would be thrown to the scrapyard without a second thought. That's if you weren't always fighting to stay alive, risking limbs or even your life to get the smallest unrefined energon you could find. You were starving, but even so, it would be more than reckless to jump into the middle of about a hundred Decepticon drones who were currently working to clear another cave they were mining, for energon. There even seemed to be a ''Dreadwing'' you came to know through one, unpleasant encounter- keeping guard at the door of the ship.  
This was useless...

  
You'd just have to wait until the sun fell over the, still, foreign horizon of this battered world.

You had thought it best to familiarise yourself with the ''fleshlings''' course of time since Cybertronian days happened to last much longer, only causing confusion to rise when the cycles didn't add up to the position of the sun you were so familiar with back on Cybertron. And so, after a good 13 Earth hours later, the drones left the site for recharge. _Finally_. You thought bitterly, rolling your optics.

  
Without a second thought, you stammered towards the glowing life-source and swallowed it whole, all within two clicks of time. Your stomach growled, wanting more than a fragging _slither_. Growling back, you made haste to find cover behind some large rocks before looking over your right, towards the all too familiar broken wing bone, clumsily repairing itself unevenly. This could serve as a problem when your wing heals enough for flight. It may not even recover enough to support your weight if the bone is not aligned properly.

  
Not wanting to go over the scarring events of how you broke your wing, (Let's just say it involved a certain Dreadwing and a few dozen drones.) you hurried your way towards the green biome of this world, you were lucky enough to find an area with organic life growing from the ground up. Strange ''timber-like'' structures were rooted deep into the earth and rose high up, shading you from the unforgiving sun, if need be. Other, delicate shrub growing like an infestation all over the biome.

  
You came to like it in the end. It was quiet, with the common organic species being small, harmless, fury or feathered little things, whom of which paid you no mind. It was peaceful, something the war never offered, something your life had been greatly lacking. You let out a big ex-vent your were unaware of holding and slowly made your way to the hole you managed to dig out of under one of those organic wooden things. It's roots provided a nice barrier between yourself and the outside world. You hated being alone, it was fear inducing and knowingly going around as the only predacon left in existence, made you _terrified_.

  
The large, blue rock that glowed in the sky, once dark, felt like your only companion.

  
Carefully entering the small burrow, just big enough for you to lay down comfortably. You made sure to tuck the injured wing closer to your right side before patting at the ground. Shuffling the organic, fiber based, matter as your bedding. Taking a deep in-vent, you painfully extended your right wing, squirming slightly as you felt the broken bone grinding on it's neighbor.

  
''Wooohh... okay...'' You sighed, eyeing the irritated metal that covered the fractured bone underneath.

  
''This is gonna hurt'' You puffed, tensing your jaw.

  
''Like a bitch'' Honesty wasn't always the most reassuring.

  
Slowly moving your sharp denta towards the wound, you stopped, dread filling every energon line, readying yourself for pain.  
Before you'd find a way to convince yourself to leave it or do it later, you made haste to skillfully bite down in order to re-align the bone correctly.

  
A strangled shriek found it's way through your voice box, mixing with static from the incessant pain that burned through your entire body. Banging your head against the dirt floor to try and fight pain with pain, did little to help, but maybe Primus heard your distant prayers because the shooting pain quickly formed to a bearable ache. Deep in and ex-vents ruffled the bedding beneath you as you finally found the strength to lift your head and assess the ''damage''.

  
Everything seemed to be fine, the badly damaged metal was a little worrying, but not surprising from the constant moving of bone that made the metal in that particular spot, very soft and sensitive. It's only now that you realise the wet feeling of lubricant falling from your dim optics. Shaking your head before wiping the liquid away with your clawed paw, you finally lay on the rather, soft bedding and falling into a much needed recharge.

  
Tomorrow was going to be another, tiring struggle for the search of energon.  
  


 


	2. Unforeseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seems to be a trail of energon is a whole lot more than you expected.
> 
>  
> 
> You meet Predaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You as a Predacon have learned some human words by observing from a safe distance. Hence having the knowledge of some words (and what they mean) that a usual Cybertronian wouldn't have.
> 
> Nano click = Split second  
> Chassis = Chest

A sweet smell of unrefined energon stirred you from your dreamless recharge. Groaning in displeasure, you thought it had to be your processor playing tricks on you again. But crawling out of your makeshift burrow only brought more confusion to arise. The scent was even more powerful now, it took a moment to realize that you were drooling all over the ground as you gazed into said direction.

  
_It's too good to be true...it could be a trap... it's too risky...but I'm so hungry..._

  
Countless thoughts flooded your mind, trying to weigh out the pros and cons but regardless of the risk, the latter was stronger than any other instinct.

  
''Either I die trying to get fuel, or I die not having enough'' You sigh in annoyance to yourself. Either way, you were going to die, so it's better to try than sit and contemplate over how useless your existance is. Not wanting to dwell on the depressing thoughts of being the 'only one' as you tend to do when you have nothing better to occupy yourself with.

  
Even so, you had to be careful. You didn't survive this long just by blindly heading towards the first scent of energon you'd find. Being afraid of everything had it's advantages.

  
To your pleasant, or maybe dreadful suprise, it only took you about 15 Earth minutes of wandering about the biome, with your head held high in desperate attempt not to lose the scent, before your optics met with a large opening of a cave. Pleasant, being because it didn't take much energy to find the whereabouts and dreadful with the idea that it happens to be a short distance from your burrow.

  
_How could I not have seen this before?? I made sure to search the area around my burrow to make sure any possible threats weren't near..._

  
There wasn't time to contemplate or be upset with yourself as your stomach grumbled in irritation. The mere smell just made you even more aware of how starving you were. You quickly checked your fuel levels and was more than dissapointed to see 17%. Yesterday, the little slither of energon managed to bring you up to 21% and yet you were back to square one as you unexpectedly lost more fuel than intended last night.

  
_Alright...no time to worry.._

  
Being mindful of your quiet vents, you made a slow approach towards the entrance of the cave. Listening for any Decepticon drones mining the area, you were suprised to be met with the distant chirping of a common organic animal behind you.

_Nothing_

  
''That's...weird...'' You whispered to yourself. Usually when you found the scent of energon, it would be a cave of some sort, guarded with two or three drones while countless amounts hurried in and out with crates of unrefined energon. But even so, there wasn't a single bit of evidence that any life form entered the cave.

 

Your spark clenched with excitement. _Could I be that damn lucky to have found an energon deposit before the Decepticons??_

  
You wanted to chirp and jump in joy but decided to stay cautious, just in case. _It could still be a trap set by the Decepticons...or the Autobots, only Primus knows what Optimus Prime would do with the last Predacon alive._ You were lucky that no one knew of your existence and those who did thought you were dead.

  
You best make haste and grab all the energon you can carry before the Decepticons snuff it all out.

  
Without further thought, you tucked both your wings tightly by your side to appear smaller and make it easier to hide before lowering to a near, chassis scraping position and quietly moving forward. Your Predacon optics allowing you to see in the dark and make out the shapes. You saw nothing but rock, although your processor made it clear, with the scent that was only becoming more powerful the farther you wandered into the cave.

  
A small gasp clumsily escaped your voice box before you could even think to stop it as your optics locked on a large pile of unrefined energon crystals. There's no way in Unicron that this pile magically appeared out of thin air, it was clearly dug out and placed in such a manner. Before you could celebrate with finding a jackpot your frame and even breathing, hitched to a dead cold stop.

  
That means _someone_ dug it out and _someone_ put it there. Your spark beat rang almost deafeningly loud within your audials as you thought of who in the fuckery of fucks it was. They had to be big with such a pile of energon there and some crystals were even too large for you to carry with your lack of ability to fly rendering you incapable to the task. Or maybe it was a group of insecticons or a Trine of seekers, they were always the most aggressive when you stumbled onto their territory.

  
Desperately, you searched for an EM field, the sound of vents cycling, the sight of biolights but you were met with absoloutely nothing, which now, only made you beyond terrified. If they're not here then they'll be back soon, no doubt, no one would be stupid enough to leave such a pile of valuable resources un-guarded for long. Especially since it was becoming harder and harder to find thanks to the Decepticons who were mining every cave dry, at any chance they got.

  
Allowing a shaky ex-vent to pass you finally made haste towards the hypnotytzing pile of life-source. Greedily taking in the all too familiar scent of raw energon as if fearing it was all a cruel dream. Eying the bottom of the pile, you set for grabbing a large crystal that fit snuggly into your mouth. This would be more than enough to feed you for a week if you were careful with the portions. Although on a normal occasion it would be enough to state your hunger for a day, you didn't have that luxury and had to force your frame to adapt to the lack of energon you consumed.  
This lack of proper fuel, made you incapable of physically defending yourself. You had to outsmart any opponent you came across, it was always best to go unnoticed, forcing your, usually loud, Predacon steps to be more agile and soft on the ground.

  
Things happened too quickly for you to react and suddenly you feel your entire frame being aggressively shoved into the ground as a loud roar envelopes your processor into a clouded state before an immense amount of pain from your right wing snaps you out of your haze. You lay on the ground, dazed for a nano click before reality slaps you square in the face plates, you're laying ontop of your broken wing, energon seeping from the broken metal where you can feel bone stabbing through.

The pain becomes secondary as fear takes it's place.

  
You need to run, you need to get the hell out of here but your energon levels are dropping at an alarming rate, draining you of the little energy you had left. Finally you lock optics with the attacker, it's some kind of Cybertronian creature but your processor is too fragged to make anything out as you try to fruitlessly get up, only causing more pain to arise as you grind the bruised metal on the fractured bone.

  
Fight or flight instinct rushes you to make a decision. If you were able, you'd easily try and run away from the situation but that soon becomes fantasy as you have to try and scare the attacker off. It's the only chance you have.

  
With an audial deafening shriek, you cry out as loud as your voice box can muster and with the little energy that remains, you raise your good wing up as high as it'll go to make yourself appear larger than you actually are. Your armor flares in fear. Any smart bot would stay well away from these signs but when you have an inujry that renderes you helpless it does little to scare off the attacker.

  
Actually, instead of getting another blow or a good wing torn off, the large mech comes to a sudden stop with his growling and lowers his wings as his optics widen.

  
_Wait...wings??_

  
It didn't take long to notice that your attacker was another Predacon and even though you'd like to celebrate at finally not being the last of your kind anymore, you were too scared to bother. He could easily kill you if he wanted. It wasn't unheard of, Predacons killing eachother, especially if you stepped into their territory.

  
Now that he seems to notice that you're also a fellow Predacon, he makes haste to help you up with an apologetic EM field brushing against yours. Ignoring all the feelings of safety, you helplessly flap your free wing in an attempt to scare him off, he's too close for your liking, too close to be considered a safe distance, too close to your personal space. Letting another high pitched roar out, you successfully manage to make him take a few steps back.

  
Both his EM field and expression show concern as he spots the energon pooling beneath you. _Oh...yeah..that..._ As soon as he's at a reasonable distance the pain reminds you of your situation, snarling, your lip plates lift to show more of your sharp teeth, the same effect as if a human were hissing in pain. Your breathing quickened to an alarming rate as you finally managed to roll onto your belly, although it did nothing to help the pain. In fact, it made it worse by moving. A sudden cry of pain echoed off the cave walls as you kept a weary optic on the attacker.

  
You had no time to complain about the new found pain rushing through the all too familiar area of the same fraggin' wing at the same fraggin' spot; as he cooed in question. You snapped your head towards his direction, snarling in warning as you lowered your audial fins closer to your helm.

  
''I-uhm.. I-apologize for harming you. I was not aware of any Predacons other...than my self..'' He spoke, embarrassment flaring in his field. ''Do you need any help-'' He attempted at taking another step towards you but came to a sudden halt as you barked in warning, almost daring him to come closer so you could rip him to shreds. Even though that was not possible, it worked as a threat.

  
Your breathing finally slowed to a normal pace as you figured he wasn't going to kill you....yet. Now was the time to worry over your processor blaring in warning that you have only 9% energon levels. Usually at 5% your system goes into a forced stasis lock but that was turned off a long time ago for survival instincts. You might as well be dead if you fall into stasis out in the open, _especially_ if you're a Predacon.

  
You look around for the energon crystal that slipped out of the grasp and find it laying on the ground, away from the pile but too far for you to reach. A sudden growl escapes you as the Predacon invades your sight, taking the crystal in his mouth and slowly moving forward. You flare your denta at him again, your claws readying to attack if need be. If you could move you'd already be on the other side of the cave in an attempt to scramble away.

  
''Here....you may have as much as you like'' He placed the crystal on the ground and nudged it towards you to avoid coming any closer. At least he respected your personal space to some level. With what was supposed to be one swift motion turned to clumsily dragging your head over to the crystal with a defensive growl before swallowing it whole without a second thought, your optics never leaving his.

  
This action seemed to suprise the Predacon but you couldn't care less if it made you seem more animalistic or just plain unattractive. He could frag himself for all you care, there was not an ounce of trust you had for him. You were just glad that he was willingly giving you food without question, it actually made you more suspicious than anything.

  
_Is he planning on keeping me hostage? It's not like I could do anything to stop him... or maybe he'll fatten me up and eat me... or he'll make sure to gain my trust and then stab me in the back strut when I least expect it..._

  
You were too dazed and deep in your own thoughts to notice a reasonable pile of energon being pushed your way until the clink clank of crystals hitting one another reached your audial fins. Instinct, as usual, ran priority over any manners or decency as you made haste to stumble over the pile and roaring in warning right in his face plates, your frame shielding the energon as you kept your armor flared until he was at a safe distance before downing almost the entire pile within an Earth minute. Your HUD read 45% in the first time in years, or decades? Time held little meaning when all you could afford to waste time on was energon and a safe place to rest.

  
''Were you forged from one of Shockwave's labs...back on Cybertron..?'' He broke the silence, snapping you back to reality as you shuffled your pedes to get more comfortable.

 

Shockwave?? I've only heard of that mech... I know he's part of the Decepticons, one of the more dangerous ones, in fact. But I've never met him before.

  
You tilted your head in question as an irritated growl left your chassis at the confusion the question brought. ''..no..'' You growled silently, to your surprise, so far, he seemed unaffected by your constant aggressive behaviour, as if it was a reasonable reaction.

  
''Oh..'' He let out a suprised hum as his optics widened, audial fins rising in want, eager to know more. ''So...how did you reach this planet?'' His question showed a hint of pure curiosity in field, as if you were suddenly best friends with the fragger who managed to re-brake your wing.  
''What's with all these fraggin' questions!? Is this an interrigation or are you some spy sent by the 'cons to gather information???'' You almost yelled in annoyance. You despised Decepticons with a passion, but hated manipulators with a fake mask even more so. He seemed almost insulted by the sudden outburst but held a sence of maturity and control within his field.

  
''You fail to understand my meaning'' He corrected, puffing his chassis out slightly. ''I am simply curious as to how you managed to get on this planet, light years away from Cybertron, with a broken wing all the more'' He held a sense of irritation in his tone but that soon faded into anger as soon as he mentioned your wing. _Like he cares??_

 

You stumbled for a moment and felt your field rush with embarrasment.

  
But how did he know about your wing?? For all he knows, he could've been the one responsible for breaking it.

  
''My _wing_ , is none of your business'' You huff in irritation, trying to play off you embarrassment with attitude. It was quite a sensitive topic to begin with, one you never intended on sharing.

  
''Now it's my damn turn'' You hissed with a certain sass in your tone. He turned his head to show he was paying attention, although with slight annoyance. ''Why in the name of Unicron are you bothering to help me? You could've just killed me and that way you'd have all the slaggin' energon to yourself'' You asked suspiciously, sharpening your gaze. His expression stammered, it didn't look like he was expecting that question.

  
''U-uhh-well...We may be...the only Predacons left...'' He turned his head away shyly, face plates changing the slightest colour. ''It would be too...risky to..waste... an opportunity, such as the one that presents itself at this very moment, to.....uh-ignore..''

  
_Was he proposing to-_

  
'' _EXCUSE ME?_ '' You yelled with utmost sass, motioning your front paw to your chassis as you stared at him with optics larger than Primus himself. ''I haven't even known you for more than 2 fraggin' minutes and you're already battin' your optics at me?!'' He almost lost his footing at this.  
''N-no! Of course not!- I just...it's our responsibility-''

  
''Responsibility?! Now you think you can give me a role and I should obey you like a damn turbo fox on a fraggin' leash??''  
''You misunderstand!-''

  
''Oh- no. I understand plenty. You just want me for your own benifit, not even bothering to ask what I want- I mean- I don't even know your name! And you're trying to-''

  
''Predaking..'' He cut in before you could say anything else.

  
All anger dissipated within a nano click as he spoke with clear sincerity.

  
_King? Is he-_

  
Suddenly you felt a rush of worry wash over you as the silence cut deep. _Did I just repeatedly insult an Alpha Predacon...I mean..he is big...I guess he could of been a leader...and he is kinda cute-_

  
You shook your head in disbelief of your own thoughts. _No nononono, he is not cute, he's...really...rude..yeah. He's rude- and I hate him...He attacked me!...but I guess...I'd do the same-No. No way, he's completely at fault here...Yeah...yeah..._  
You struggled with the internal war you were having with yourself, for once you wanted to throw your fragging instincts out of the non-existent window and just walk away with more energon than you can carry. That was the plan, after all.

  
''May I ask...for your name?'' The silence finally broke off as he spoke, softly. It took some time to decide but you finally just went with your usual nickname. Your real name was far too personal to share right now.

 

''Just...call me Blue''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think 3k words is enough for this chapter lol, I'm sorry for the inconsistency but I had so much fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed it so far, tell me what you think! Also just a rough description, your optics are a light blue, like the Autobots and your main colour plaiting is a navy blue, hence the name, the rest is up to you.


	3. Awkward Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to stay with Predaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predacons don't change out of their 'Dragon-form' for safety reasons, they are much more powerful in their alt form than the humanoid one, thus allowing themselves to defend from any attack. Although I'm planning on letting them change into their humanoid form, if they feel safe, sometime in future chapters.

''Just...call me Blue'' You spoke, shyly turning your head down and away from his stare to look over the damage.

  
''Blue...that is a very...'' You snapped your optics at him, curious but also daring him to continue, partly expecting him to say something insulting. He seemed to stutter over his words before holding a field of determination and letting a huff of air flow out, disturbing the sand and small pebbles far below him as he made himself appear more 'formal'.

  
''-A very charming name'' He finally spoke as you eyed him awkwardly. His confidence faltering quickly as the air around became heavy with embarrassment. You didn't pay much attention to it though, your pain was starting to flood back to your processor now that most of the threat was gone. You winced, hissing in pain as you tried to right yourself.

  
''You should not be moving with such an injury'' He broke the silence once again. He happened to be quite the talker at the worst of moments.

  
''Well, for your information, I was just fine before you tumbled into me like an enraged African elephant on steroids'' You spat back, not happy with having to put up with the pain of replacing the bone to the correct position for the umpteenth time.

  
''What are.... _steroids_..?'' He spoke the word as if it was in another language. You simply huffed in amusement.

  
You've traveled to many places on this planet before your wing was caught in an unfortunate situation, that also ment that you'd experienced one of the worst places that the fleshlings inhabited. Plenty of, so called 'druggies' and 'hobos'. What ever those words ment, you were glad you didn't know, though you did learn what drugs did to the humans during your many curious observations, hidden at a safe distance, of course.

  
You much preferred the vent-taking scenery that this planet offered in the highest mountains or deepest jungles. When the planets sun touched the horizon- that, was a sight you could never get enough of, the bright yellows and oranges mixing with the deep pinks and violets, all within the sky.

  
''Regardless, I do apologize for my actions, I thought you were some Decepticon trying to take claim of my fuel'' He hissed as he mention of Decepticons. ''You need to rest and avoid moving your injured wing too much, I advise you keep it tucked close to your-''

  
''Chassis, I know'' You interrupted rudely, knowing exactly what you needed more than anything. Recharge, the whole ordeal took more than enough of the energy out of your frame, and the day was still young. You still had to crawl back to your makeshift burrow.

  
''Anyway, I should get going, I've got a long walk back to my...cave'' You struggled to raise to all four pedes but managed with the help of your good wing stabilizing your balance. Kind of how the older, wrinklier fleshlings use a stick to support their weight. Predaking slowly moved forward, wanting to interrupt your actions with what ever he had to say.

  
''I!-Uhhh...'' You growled at his sudden movements but didn't make any action towards it, simply showing your distrust. ''-Well don't you think it would lower the risk if we-uhh....if you...rest here?'' He cocked his helm, his horns becoming more visible at the uncomfortably close distance he made. ''At least until your wing has healed'' He added, lastly. Without any thought you answered quickly.

  
''No.'' You said simply before making haste to walk away. He was surprisingly fast to jump in front of you, blocking your way, almost giving you a spark attack. You growled as fear started to roll up in your fuel lines but he made no move to attack.

  
''I beg you to reconsider! In your current state, you are incapable of protecting yourself and the closest caves are all energon mining sites, guarded by the Decepticons...You won't make it out there alone!''

  
You scoffed in reply.

  
''Look buddy, I've made it this far, I think I can handle a few Decepticon drones'' By 'handle' you ment hide or run away but he didn't need to know the details. Making your way past him with the little dignity your battered frame could muster, you were stopped again. This time, he was too close.

  
''I can protect you!...You have my word'' He held a strong sense of sincerity in his field, while his posture spoke determination.

  
It's true, his statement _did_ make sense, you'd be a lot safer in a cave with an Alpha Predacon protecting you. But- he could harm you any way he pleased now that you were barely able to walk, much less defend yourself... He _did_ , however, have more than enough energon to last the both of you a good Earth month. You made note to yourself to ask him where he managed to get such large amounts of the fuel, later.

_He seriously doesn't wanna let me go, huh?_

  
Allowing a tense ex-vent to release from your intake, you finally came to a decision.

  
''Fine.'' A burst of excitement filled the cave for a nano click before he could hide it. You sharpened your gaze, lowing your helm. ''But, you need to learn to keep your distance. I don't give 'trust' out like charity'' You tried your best to show venom in your words, hissing out the last part.

  
''I understand your mistrust towards me...although I do hope I can gain your trust through given time'' He ended with a nod of his helm.

  
''Highly. Unlikely.'' You replied with half closed optics, giving the expression of 'annoyed'.

  
_Okay_...You say to yourself, not trusting him enough to speak aloud, as you normally do when alone. _So the plan is to camp in this cave until I'm finally able to fly outta here and never see his aft again..._  
You felt your spark clench.

  
_But.....he is the only other Predacon I've seen...I mean, even with me being all hostile he still allows me to stay with him. Offering protection..Does he pity me? Does he see me as some weak sparkling unable to take care of my self??_

  
It's as if your spark wanted the protection he offered- and his company, all the more!

  
You glanced towards his direction, he was sorting out the pile of energon crystals with his snout. No doubt, keeping an optic on you in the corner of his vision. With a deep in-vent and ex-vent, you settled for laying on your chassis behind some rocks that felt as if they were surrounding you in a protective short 'wall' of sorts. You felt much safer, now that the only opening was in front, you could clearly see Predaking shuffling the crystals around, still. _What is he doing?_

  
As if he heard your thoughts, his head turned in your direction, suprise filling his optics before he spoke.

  
''If you find my berth comfortable, you may use it'' He calmly said as if it was the most casual thing.

  
_I'm on his BERTH?!?_

  
''Uh- I can- just find a different...spot'' You replied shamefully, although your frame refused to get up. ''ehh...'' You awkwardly stared at your frame as if it was some foreign object. _Now my own processor is turning against me. Or is it Primus...maybe Unicron himself is finding joy in watching me suffer._

  
''I am more than capable of making another'' He made haste to reassure you with a chuckle, grabbing a hold of a large rock with his denta to do said thing.

  
_This is so humiliating..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever get that, ''I want to die in a hole'' feeling when you do something so humiliating in front of other people? Yeah. This is how you, as the reader, feel.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm the worst when it comes to titles


	4. Out Of Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predaking makes you snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna thank you guys for the support! Tysm my beans c:

A loud yawn escapes your voice box as your processor made haste to online, internally scanning your frame for any injuries. Just the usual, low energon levels and a fractured bone located at the joint of your right wing. Although....something feels off. Your fiber based organic material is missing beneath your frame, the air around you is moving and Earth's sun is somehow managing to heat your tail. The most alarming thing your processor can pick up is another EM field.

 

You jolt your helm up, optics frantically scanning the morning-lit cave for said threat. Your fast-paced venting comes to a stop when you find Predaking laying on the ground, a good 8 meters (26 ft) away from you. His optics calmly resting on yours. _Was he watching me sleep??_ You snort in irritation, ripping your gaze off of his and clumsily turning your back strut him.

 

_That fragger almost gave me a spark attack..._

 

You forgot about the events prior to this day for a moment before playing it all out in your processor again.

 

Sparing a quick glance to your right wing, you noticed an anomaly. An organic, fiber based material was wrapped around the broken joint. Before you could pull it off, your actions came to a halt as he spoke.

 

''I hope you do not mind, but I took the liberty of bandaging your wing with some leaves while you were offline-'' Your helm snapped to his direction, nothing but blind rage consuming your processor.

 

Before he could finish his blabbering, your frame used all energy it regained from the recharge as you came charging at him with one, swift leap. Aiming your denta for his neck guard- but he was an _Alpha_ for a reason. His speed allowed him to dodge your attack as easily as breathing, although he did not expect you to come attacking him with full force.

 

Your helm landed side-ways into his chassis, as if he intended on 'pillowing' your fall with his own frame, though you had little time to ponder on such a thought when you had the full intention of ripping his back strut out with his brain module still intact.

 

''Look!- I understand that you are upset- but you didn't even online when I re-positioned your joint!!'' You growled in reply, closing your smaller helm towards his, much larger one. Optics merely inches away. Stopping all movement to glare into his gaze with burning fury. You had to slightly stand on your rear pedes to cut such a distance with his size in comparison to your own.

 

''It would have been unnecessary to go through that pain again...and...with all due respect, leaving such a wound un-bound would make it almost impossible to heal..'' He spared a quick glance to your right wing-joint before taking a single pede step back. You snorted in anger.

 

''Touch me again and I'll be sure to harm you in ways that will make Primus himself cry for you'' You warned with a low growl, the rage not only burning in your optics but your field as well. His only reply was a slight squint of the optics and angled optical ridges, giving a fustrated expression.

 

Shaking your head as if you were one of those four legged creatures the fleshlings keep as pets, you made your way to the energon pile, frustrated with the whole ordeal.

 

_How could he....do something so private??? Without my permission all the more!! ARGH I swear if this slaggin' wing was healed I'd be out of here within a nano second...Not before showing who's the REAL boss..._

 

''I just...wanted to help. It is not healthy for your frame to be in so much...constant pain''

 

''Why in the pit would you care anyway?!'' You shot through clenched denta, crushing a small energon crystal under your front paw.

 

''I take no joy in watching the innocent suffer!'' This time he yelled back with stern control in his field. He seemed frustrated with himself. Angry? Maybe...

 

''No-'' Your gaze sharpened, posture straightening. ''I mean, why are you so desperate to keep me here- protect me!'' _Pit, the fragger was stupid enough to mess with my wing while I was unaware._

 

''We have already had this discussion-''

 

''You're lying!'' _He's hiding something_. You could sense it in his field

 

For an Earth minute he seemed to struggle with his voice box, resetting his optics rapidly while finally, whipping his tail in agitation before speaking.

 

''You should eat'' He said, changing the subject completely before walking towards the exit of the cave. He spoke once again before you could protest. ''Your frame will be likely to consume more than the usual amount of fuel because of your injury and long-term starvation''

 

His pede steps came to a halt, back strut facing you. He then turned his helm to the side so you were able to see half of his face plates but he avoided looking towards you.

 

''This means I must make haste to gather more energon before we run out'' Without another word he made a quick run before taking flight right outside of the cave.

 

''Good riddance'' You huffed in triumph, although your spark clenched in frustration.

 

Your expression softened as you felt the burn of warm lubricant wanting to drip out of your optics. _Why am I leaking?! Like I care what he does!_ You noted sarcastically, making sure to hold any emotions, even while he was away. Your processor felt like it was going to fry from over heating any minute. The urge to sleep, kill and cry as you curled up in a ball was all too much to handle within less than 10 Earth minutes.

 

You took a heavy glance towards the pile of energon crystals. You were hungry but your HUD pinged, telling you that recharge was top priority at this very moment.

 

Slowly, you made your way to Predaki- _MY berth_...Settling down with a loud thump. You simply wanted to forget this day ever happened, forget you ever met Predaking to begin with. _Maybe it would've been better to just starve to death in that sad hole...._

 

And with your last thoughts processing around Predaking, you fell into a deep, recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your buttholes for the next chapter. It's gon' get funky~


	5. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a disturbingly vivid, sexual experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this chapter contains NSFW. Heed the tags!
> 
> Here's a longer chapter because I didn't even know how short the previous ones had been

You felt hot. _Too_ hot. Cooling fans were running at maximum drive while your vents were ragged and heavy. Squirming in discomfort, you clumsily allowed a small moan to escape your voice box, laced with static. What the-

  
''May I be of assistance?'' Predaking came to view, strolling towards you in a dominant manner, his EM field strong with lust.

  
Your optics lazily traced his horns, face plate, chassis, all the way down to a sizable bulge, almost bursting through his pelvic armor. You couldn't help but stare. He seemed so much more....enticing when you weren't mad at him...although, you couldn't remember why you were mad in the first place..

  
You didn't spare a word, only curiously cooing as he lowered his helm to level with yours, which lay nestled between a rock and your paw. He hungrily growled in reply, only making your valve quench with want and spike pressurize against your pelvic armor. Panting harder, you hissed, impatience getting the better of you. Your processor being in too much of a haze of heat to say anything.

  
He replied by swiftly turning his helm towards your, already, dripping valve. Face plates near touching as you felt his cool vents on the sore metal.

  
Turning over, flat on your back strut you gave him full access to both spike and valve, although the first was tightly tucked within armor plating.

  
He made no hesitation to nudge your hind leg struts with his helm and the other with his paw, exposing what was so desperately begging for attention.

  
First, he began to lick the lip plates of your valve with his glossa. Slowly entering, teasing his way around your inner walls. You tensed for a click, the sensation to an almost, foreign feeling, to how long it's last been since you've had any kind of release. This repeated action soon became insufficient, quickly you growled in agitation, eyeing him in warning. Giving that 'if you don't step up your game, you're in big trouble' kind of glare.

  
''As you wish, my kitten~'' He replied with the faintest smile.

  
You huffed, half amused, half agitated and the new found nick name. Kind of hating and loving it at the same time. As you were busy contemplating the use of this new 'name', you were startled into a sharp gasp as his talented glossa slid over a particularly sensitive node. You raised your hip plate in want, needing more of that. His glossa was oddly hard but you paid it no mind as his deep chuckle brought you back to the present.

  
''Are you enjoying yourself?'' He asked in a seductive tone.

  
You growled, not enjoying the lack of attention your now, dripping valve was getting. ''Hah-need....mmm..more..'' You hissed rudely between small gasps. Or as rude as you were able, given the horny state your frame was in.

  
His optics widened in suprise but his field screamed in wanting, lust. And then a sudden thought had bogged your processor, what if this had been a mistake, what if something- or _someone_ would walk in on the both of you. They'd easily be able to capture or kill you, given the state you were in. You had no where near enough self confidence to think you'd be able to take anyone down. But these thoughts were soon buried in the depths of your processor as you heard a loud, unfamiliar click. Looking down towards your valve, you noticed he had removed his pelvic paneling, revealing a _massive_ , erect, spike, pointing directly towards your valve as if it was it's own sentient being with a single goal.

  
Your optics widened in disbelief as you quickly moved your glance to Predakings hungry gaze. Your angry lust left you almost immediately after seeing his spike. ''Y-you sure that'll....fit?'' You asked more to yourself than anyone else. Unsure of how he was going to fit that thing in you. You were a virgin after all, interface had always been a tricky subject, some saying it was amazing, others saying it was pretty painful. You didn't know which to believe but you were quite the pessimist, always thinking the worst in things and others. It did help you survive this long, after all.

  
Predaking cocked his helm with a seductive smile and hummed in want as he eyed your valve, almost as if he hadn't heard your worried question. Then, he made optic contact before slowly leaning over you, minusculing your entire frame as his massive chassis hovered over abdominal plating. His helm finally reached to level with your own, never breaking his gaze off of you. You felt yourself instinctively shrink into the ground beneath you, suddenly feeling submissive as his searing frame loomed over yours.

  
''Don't worry'' He answered with the same, seductive tone, lustful smirk never faltering. ''I'll make you feel things you have never felt before'' His hot ex-vents roaming over your helm as he spoke. You couldn't help the energon rushing to your face plates, that was sexiest thing you've ever heard anyone say to you.

  
Without another word, he slowly roamed down your chassis, taking his time when drinking in the sight of your vulnerable frame before setting his frontal pedes to rest on either side of your hip plating while lowering his spike towards your dripping entrance. Without sparing you a glance, he wasted no time penetrating with great speed. His spike felt oddly jaggered and hard, but you paid no mind to it as you were lost in the mix of pain and pleasure enveloping your equilibrium sensors.

  
''HAHH'' You breathed out at the strange feeling of your valve being completely full, his over-sized spike successfully hitting every node as he set to a steady pace, his own, barely noticeable moaning and huffing reaching your sensitive audials. You really needed this, any kind of release, even though you preferred the gentler side of pleasure it was better than nothing. Predaking did seem like a gentlemech when he spoke but had an entirely different attitude in berth- figuratively speaking.

  
As you began to contemplate your luck with this interface you noticed everything around you begin to blur, you glanced your way at Predaking, his frame movements slowing to a halt. You frowned, confused as to why he stopped but you weren't able to question the matter as the world around you began to fade, everything turning dark. You were still awake, although the weight of Predaking was no more and your tail was sore from being bent in an odd position.

  
Groaning your discomfort you came to realize that it was all but a stupid dream. You were embarrassed of course, this kind of thing never happening before. But your shitty day was only just beginning. Onlining sore optics, you scanned the area noticing you managed to sleep through the entire day cycle. The sudden realization of another EM field is what made your spark jump up into your intake.

  
Shock mixed with discomfort emitted from the field as you stared with a horrified gaze. Predaking was staring at your pelvic area, noticing your own tail penetrating your valve. With a squeal you painfully ripped out your tail and locked your privacy with closing panels. Never have you been so fast to stand on all fours, leaping up as if your life depended on it. Your processor was in too much of a shock to form any understandable words and so, with a frustrated screech that probably bled out Predakings audials, you ran towards the exit, needing to pass him in order to do just that.

  
He _dared_ to stop you as he dropped the energon crystals, transformed to humanoid form and reached out with his servo. Successfully grabbing ahold of your shoulder blade, trying to be as professional as possible. As if that would matter in the prime of your rage.

  
You could barely process your own movements as instincts kicked in. Your head snapped back, optics filled with rage, denta suddenly sinking into his wrist, breaking fuel lines as you savagely jerked your helm back and forth in attempt to rip his arm off.

  
''ARGHH!!'' He screamed in shock, then managed an unruly grip with his other servo atop your snout and pulling your mouth apart so he was able to free himself, all without harming you.

  
Everything was moving too fast, your brain module skimming through every damn emotion in Cybertronian existence, causing you to clench your jaw to prevent any coolant from leaking out of your optics and making a sprint for the exit.

  
Soon you noticed the cool pitter patter of Earth rain, the lack of light causing you to stumble into an organic tree helm first, a thick branch snapping from the impact. You gasped at the sudden pain but your instinct to gain as much distance as possible was far stronger. Shaking it off and pushing on, you ignored the calling of your designation from Predaking and simply ran in a single direction, hoping to escape and forget this day ever happened.

 

\------

 

Predaking cycled heavily as he made a fruitless attempt to follow the agitated being but was in too much shock and pain to transform and catch up. ''BLUE!!'' He heaved, tightening the grip on his injured wrist, helplessly watching the organic rain wash away the energon pouring from his injury. The disgruntled dragon couldn't believe he had lost them, after all he's done, working his best to keep them within his protection. There is no way fate could be so cruel as to wipe out any remaining hope for his entire species.

  
No. There had to be another way. He had to do everything in his power to get them back.

  
And so with a determined growl he set his mind to one task alone.

 

\------

 

How long had it been? How many earth hours had you been running through this endless organic forest only to find yourself even more lost than before. You came to a quick halt, Predaconian pedes scraping through the soft yet wet dirt, it made you cringe to feel the so called "mud" sink through the gaps of armor and into overheating transformation seams. Even though before meeting that Primus damned Predacon you had stumbled into unhygienic situations there was always the lake near by your self made den than calmed your irritated processor. But now? No. You were covered in earth ''mud'' with who knows what kind of disgusting parasites crawling all over your tired frame just because a certain someone didn't know the definition of privacy.

  
While going through the usual routine of procrastinating you failed to notice a quick wisp through the air as a sudden sharp pain at the rear end of your neck guard sent loud warnings rushing to your HUD. Confusion overtook, knees beginning to buckle as they were lacking the strength to hold themselves.

  
''W-wha...'' Was all your vocalizer managed before feeling the ground meet your frame with a loud splash as everything now rest on the wet earth. A large, dark figure appeared afront your optical sight. A singular red optic burning through to your very spark.

  
It must be Unicron himself, through with your slag.

  
Fear was the last feeling rushing through every single equilibrium sensor. A large servo reaching towards that irritating pinch in your neck guard was the last thing your optics could register before systems went into a restless, forced shutdown.

 

  
\-----

 

  
Transforming into 'beast' mode he wasted not a single astro second before spreading large wings and taking flight into dark of the night. Thankfully the small Luna moon that neighbored the planet gave all but little light, making it possible to register shapes of the terrain below. An infinite scowl molding onto lip plates, more than ever determined to find the last hope for the future generation of his dying kind.

  
After a good joor, something out of place wisped through his optical sight so fast, he almost missed it. With a growl he made a quick turn by rising his left wing to a vertical position and right doing the same but only below him, in order to stop the great speed and dive down without second thoughts as he clammed massive wings to press tightly on his body, making a dangerously fast dive towards the ground.

  
With a loud thud, that some fleshlings may mistake for an earthquake, he landed on all four pedes, making haste to transform and run towards the organic tree. A large part of one of it's branches was torn off, seeing how the remaining branch showed the growing out horizontally.

  
''Blue must have collided with this organic plant...'' He spoke his thoughts aloud, rubbing index and thumb digits on his chin guard.

  
He glanced down and noticed the mud had four, deep gouges right below the broken branch. His optics burned with hope.

  
''They must have gone this way!'' Yelling his last remark, Predaking transformed and began to run, following the dimly lit tracks that only a Predacon could leave behind. A few breems into the run Predaking grew distressed, he had lost sight of the tracks. It was as if they'd disappeared but there was no way Blue could have taken flight, not with their broken wing joint. Maybe he missed a clue, maybe they'd made an abrupt turn that would be impossible to track, given the seemingly endless leaves that scattered the organic ground.

  
''ARGHHH!!'' The dragon roared in utmost frustration, anger causing mud-filled armor to flare in aggression.

  
Through the midsts of his fury, it was as if Primus himself gave a glimmer of hope, flashing into his optics from right below him. He gasped, before he could even register what it was that caused the flash he had already risen his hopes all too, astronomically high. Lowering his helm to get a better view of the, almost, microscopic thing, Predaking soon realized he was staring at a dart, most definitely Cybertronian, given the familiar design on a weapon that was commonly used on Predacons when the council wanted to harness their strength and use the innocent creatures as slaves.

  
A low growl turned into a beastal snarl, slowly rising up his vocalizer. _How could anyone know of the existence of Predacons and yet still, have enough time to create a weapon to use against one!_  Predakings processor was racing through every possible outcome, who and why was the most important question, yet to be answered.

  
''The Autobots?...No...it couldn't be...they are not one to capture and enslave for their own gain..'' Predaking held doubt in his brain module, he did not know the Autobots well enough to judge them so.

  
He looked around, searching for continuing tracks but none were found. Again, they vanished. Who ever it was, they must have been using some kind of teleportation bridge, there is no other way.

  
The Decepticons do seem to fit into the speculation a little more. They had the nerve to manipulate the Insecticons to work by their side, who's to say they wouldn't capture an incredibly strong creature such as a Predacon. Shockwave _did_ bring Predaking back to life for that very reason.

  
At that sudden thought Predaking's Spark sank to the very bottom of his fuel tanks. The dragon felt a sickening burn, the realisation setting in. How could he go against an army as large as the Decepticons, not only would he be battling against Megatron himself but Starscream's Armada, the drones, the Insecticons, even Shockwave was a large threat, he had learned that when trying to go against the one eyed scientist unprepared. Shockwave may not be as powerful as Predaking, but he was extremely intelligent.

  
Predaking prides himself with being a smart(find another word for smart) individual but when against Shockwave, well, brute strength alone will not achieve all that much.

  
He will _have_ to find a way to rescue Blue, be it his wings, honor or even life, no matter the cost, Predaking will find a way to tear the chains and set them free.

  
After all, who knows what sick plans the Decepticons will have in store for the poor Dragon. They deserve nothing like this, they have done nothing wrong, for there is no justice to be served. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also working on the first chapter of a Orion X Soundwave book that will be very different from this one, it's a nice change. Although the story itself is filled with angst and all 'round bad things.


End file.
